


Shopping

by xionical



Series: Agere Prompts/Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, NOT kink or abdl, agere, agere patton, happy tears, patton and virge being best friends, patton is adorable, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Virgil takes Patton out to get his first stuffie!





	Shopping

Virgil reached down and gently set a hand on Pattons knee, which was bouncing up and down in both excitement and anxiety. He offered him a small smile before turning his attention back to the road.  

 

Pattons heart swelled with appreciation and happiness for this best friend, taking away the small negative bite of nervousness in it. Today was the first day he was leaving the house while little, with someone else as a caretaker with him. He was also getting his first ever stuffie, and the mere thought of it made him squirm in excitement. Today was day full of firsts, and it was just so- exciting! 

 

His eyes lit up as he saw Virgil pull into the parking lot of the near empty walmart. He squealed and nearly unbuckled his seatbelt, until Virgil tisked. 

 

“Seatbelts on until I stop the car, Patpat. Okay?” 

 

He pouted, but did as asked. He kicked his feet slightly, face pressed up against the window as he looked at the bright light of the walmart sign with large and unblinking eyes. 

 

Virgil chuckled fondly at Pattons excitement, putting the car into park and taking off his seatbelt. “Okay Pat, let’s get going.”

 

He allows Patton to link their pinkies together while they made their way to the front of the store, not paying attention to the strange looks the two friends were receiving. 

 

They looked like complete opposites- Patton was wearing a pastel pink high waisted skirt, a cotton candy themed sweatshirt, white stockings and pretty orange shoes. He had on a black mini backpack as well, while Virgil wore the mint green mini backpack. Virgil was dressed in all blacks and purples, skinny ripped jeans and a black shirt with purple cat eyes. The two were used to the stares by now, but it didn’t do much but heighten Pattons paranoia. 

 

The pastel little grew quiet, looking over at Virgil nervously. The tall goth in question simply squeezed his pinkie and delivered a small smile.

 

Patton smiled back, his mood lifting a little. He grinned at Virgil, before sprinting to the toy section. Virgils laughter followed him, making him feel absolutely brimming with joy. 

 

He eventually stopped in front of a bin full of medium sized stuffies, eyes twinkling with wonder. Virgil caught up to him, looking over the selections as well. He pursed his lips, looking over the stuffed toys. Almost all of them were either random, or from kids shows that Patton didn’t watch. He was too paranoid to go to Goodwill to look for any, and Build-a-Bear doesn’t have any sales until Christmas…

 

A gasp caught his attention, making him snap his head over to Patton.

 

Patton had turned to look up at Virgil, clinging onto his arm. “Virge! Virge, lookie!” 

 

Virgil followed the direction Patton was pointing, still a bit frazzled from Pattons abrupt gasp earlier. His eyes caught sight of white fur, before locking onto the animal. 

 

Sitting half buried under other toys, was a plushed patchwork bunny. The fur was sticking up all over the place, fur gone in the places that the patches were on. It had a stitched on tiara and tutu, giving it a cute ballerina appearance. Patton adored bunnies, even had a headband with bunny ears on it for easter when he visited the children at the local shelter. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

“Go get it, Patpat. You want that one?”

 

Pastton nodded with a small noise of affirmation, before reaching out and grabbing it. Soft fur glided across his fingertips, big sparkly buttons for eyes looking up at him. He’s never seen sparkly buttons like that before! It was so beautiful. Patton has never been happier, this bunny was simply the one. 

 

Emotions flooded over him, all happy and sappy and- safe. He didn’t have to hide anymore, and this just made it seem all the more real. 

 

He hugged Sir BunBun to his chest, looking over at Virgil with happy tears in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Virgie…”

 

“Anytime, Pat.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you like it? :D 
> 
> scream at me on tumblr @novacloudcat! it gets quite lonely without any lil friends :0 still taking more prompts!!!


End file.
